Drabbles WTF
by Iahmes
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles uniquement comiques, humoristiques... WTF (What The Fuck) quoi. Ships et personnages en tout genre.
1. Let's go Sealand!

**Ceci est mon tout 1er Drabble \^o^/! Inspiré d'une recherche faite par ennui. Si un jour vous savez pas quoi faire de votre vie, allez taper "Sealand" sur ebay vous trouverez des résultats assez intéressant. ^^ (oui j'ai que ça à faire... ma vie c'est de la merde ;w;)**

* * *

Le 25 Décembre. Noël. La meilleure fête du monde, d'après Sealand.

À chaque fois, Mama Finland l'appelait, bien qu'il était déjà réveillé par l'excitation, et courait le plus vite possible jusqu'aux cadeaux. Combien de fois il s'était cassé la figure, ce jour là? Et combien de fois Papa Suède l'avait soigné, le retardant dans sa folle course aux cadeaux?

Mais une fois arrivé dans le salon, il y avait des cadeaux partout, PARTOUT! Au pied du sapin, dans les bras de tous les Nordiques, sur la table basse, sur le canapé... Absolument partout! Et Sealand se précipitait sur ses chaussures où plusieurs gros cadeaux l'attendait.

Cette année encore Finlande avait mis le paquet. Quatre gros cadeaux et six plus petits, et encore il ne comptait ceux que lui ferait les autres pays. Étant le plus petit pays du monde, il était normal que tout le monde lui offre des cadeaux.

Alors qu'il se demandait quel cadeau il allait déballer en premier, Danemark s'approcha un grand sourire aux lèvres et un gros paquet qui dépassait derrière son dos.

-Tiens Sealand, mon cadeau de Noël! Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. Dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

En deux secondes, Peter se saisit du cadeau et décida que s'était lui qu'il ouvrait en premier. Connaissant Oncle Danemark ça devait encore être des LEGOs, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Une maquette complète, en LEGO, de Sealand! De son propre territoire (qui se résumait à un porte avion)!

-Je l'ai créé, y a pas très longtemps et-

Il fut coupé court par un Sealand ému jusqu'aux larmes l'enlaçant.

- _Thanks you, Uncle Denmark_!

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais fait! Il n'avait pas encore l'indépendance mais il avait une maquette à son image, et c'était mieux que tout!

* * *

Tino passait le plumeau devant la maquette fièrement posée sur l'étagère, Berwald avait fait spécialement pour ça, en repensant à ce Noël. Un des meilleurs de son existence pour tout dire. Il se souvenait que Sealand était tellement enthousiaste, qu'il avait essayé de le faire dans la journée même avec Mathias. Bon au final, ils l'avaient fait en deux jours.

En s'approchant, le finlandais remarqua que Peter avait mis leur personnages LEGO à côté, se tenant la main. Comme c'était mignon. Par contre, il ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire en voyant celui d'Angleterre dans "l'eau".


	2. Prusse et sa cravache la plus awesome

**À votre avis, Prusse + Autriche + piano cassé + cravache qu'est ce que ça donne ?...**

* * *

Autriche s'installa à son piano comme il en avait l'habitude, dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Il voulut jouer quelques notes pour s'échauffer les doigts, mais le piano fit un son étrange, comme étouffé. Il alla voir à l'intérieur du piano, mais ne vit rien au premier abord.

\- Comment cela se fait que le piano fasse un bruit aussi bizarre?

En se penchant un peu plus, il remarqua que quelque chose... coulait... comme de la sauce...? Attendez!... Mais oui...!

-Quoi?! Mais qui a mis des _wrusts_ sur le Sol?! S'écria l'autrichien outré par ce blasphème.

* * *

Caché derrière le mur, Prusse faisait tout son mieux pour se retenir de rire. Son plan se déroulait à merveille!

Il s'approcha doucement, aussi discret qu'un ninja, derrière l'autrichien toujours penché sur le piano. La courbe de ses fesses incitait à faire tout et n'importe quoi d'inimaginable. Et Gilbert comptait bien le faire.

- _STARLIGHT CROP ATTACK_! Cria awesomement l'albinos.

Et la cravache alla directement claquer le postérieur de l'autrichien, qui vira au rouge par la gêne.

* * *

 **Voilà! Celui là est tiré d'un comic, si la référence vous intéresse dites le moi en review ^^.**

 **Lexique:**

 **-Starlight crop attack : Attaque éclair de la cravache (c'est une traduction approximative ^^' n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer de meilleures)**

 **-awesomement : de manière awesome (vive le néologisme!)**


	3. Arrabbiata

**Comment une sauce peut inspirer un Drabble? Grâce à son nom! En italien, "arrabbiata"** **veut dire "en colère" (si je ne me trompe pas), ou du moins viens de la même racine. En pensant à ça, c'était obligé que je fasse quelque chose sur Romano**.

 **¡Attention!: Langage bien fleuri de la petite teigne italienne.**

* * *

- _Stronzo di mierda! Bastardo con pomodori! Vaffanculo_! Cria Romano en rentrant chez lui, destinant tous ses noms d'oiseaux à un certain espagnol.

Espagnol qui lui avait posé un lapin, parce que monsieur avait oublié leur rendez-vous, et donc il était parti avec ses deux cons de meilleurs amis! L'italien avait même fait l'effort de s'habiller en classe, et de peut-être (je dis bien peut-être) lui acheter une glace. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait reçu un message d'excuse d'Antonio (au bout de 10 appels manqués) lui disant qu'il passerait le voir en rentrant.

Ouais c'est ça, qu'il vienne! Au moins, sa joue sera pas trop loin pour lui en filer une bonne.

Mais pour l'instant, Lovino avait besoin de se calmer et de s'occuper les mains, sinon une tempête italienne frapperait dans le salon. La seule chose qu'il lui venait en tête était de faire de la cuisine.

Romano sortit tout ce qui lui tombait plus ou moins sous la main, des oignons, de l'ail, de l'échalote, du basilic, des poivrons, de l'huile d'olive, des tomates. À la vue de ce dernier fruit, il repensa à Espagne ce qui le mit encore plus en colère. L'italien entreprit alors de dépecer les tomates, les massacrant, en s'imaginant le bel espagnol à la place des fruits. Attends! "Bel espagnol"..! Non! Antonio était juste un idiot qu'il l'avait abandonné, une fois de plus encore! Il n'avait rien de beau, ni de séduisant voyons! C'était juste un crétin avec même pas la moitié d'une cervelle de moineau! Pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, il préféra se servir un verre de vin blanc, avant de reprendre sa cuisine de la rage.

Il mélangeait et cuisait à peu près tout au hasard. De toute façon ce que Lovino faisait là servait à le défouler, il ne cherchait pas à faire un plat 4 étoiles. Il espérait juste que ça ne se transformerai pas en à un plat à la Angleterre.

En voulant ajouter les tomates à sa mixture, la bouteille de vin tomba dans la casserole encore bouillante. En la récupérant comme il le pouvait sans se brûler, l'italien aperçut (repéra) une petite bouteille dans un coin de son plan de travail. Du Tabasco... Une idée germa dans la tête de Romano, tandis qu'il attrapait la bouteille avec un sourire machiavélique.

Antonio avait du mal à supporter les plats très épicés. En voilà une vengeance.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et versa presque la moitié de la petite bouteille dans sa préparation, puis ajoutant le reste des ingrédients (y compris le vin, parce qu'on ne gâche pas la nourriture) avec, faisant cuire le tout pour être sûr de faire ressortir le Tabasco.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte, ça devait sûrement être Espagne. Entre temps, Romano avait eu le temps de se changer, d'installer la table et de faire des pâtes pour accompagner sa sauce épicée, histoire que l'espagnol ne doute de rien.

-¡ _Holà_ Lovi! Dit joyeusement Antonio avec un bouquet de fleurs, quand on lui ouvrit la porte.

- _Bastardo_!

Ce qu'Espagne traduit par "bonjour".

-Je suis désolé, Lovi. C'est juste que Gilbert avait besoin de Francis et moi pour cinq minutes, et ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, et j'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-T'aurais pu répondre quand on t'appelle, _stronzo_.

-Hum... J'avais plus de batterie... J'ai perdu mon chargeur récemment alors...

-Ça c'est parce que tu vis dans un bordel pas possible. Depuis que je suis plus là, tu sais plus faire le ménage!

Antonio avait envie de lui dire que justement, depuis qu'il était parti il y avait moins de désordre. Mais il se retint de le dire, sachant que l'italien n'apprécierait pas la pique.

-Oh ça sent bon dedans. L'espagnol préférait changer de sujet. Je peux entrer?

-Oh _si, si_ , bien sûr. Dit Lovino en s'écartant, un petit sourire démoniaque au coin des lèvres. J'ai fait des pâtes pour toi.

-Pour moi ? Oh vraiment ça me touche. Fit-il en entrant et en embrassant Romano sur la joue.

Tandis que Romano se remettait de ses rougeurs dues à l'excitation de la réalisation de son plan (et non pas à cause du bisou !), Espagne posa le bouquet dans un vase vide et s'installa à table devant un plat de pâtes.

-Des penne à la sauce tomate! Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ces pâtes. ¡ _Gracias_!

-Oui, oui. Je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer. Dit Lovino, en s'asseyant en face de l'espagnol, avec un ton qui voulait tout dire mais son homologue était trop idiot pour le remarquer.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Romano regarda Antonio piquer et avaler la première fournée, il jouissait d'impatience de voir sa réaction. Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Espagne se figea, surpris par le goût épicé inattendu, et commença à devenir rouge. Sa langue le piquait comme les feux du Diable. Il se précipita sur l'eau et le pain, pour essayer de soulager la douleur qui maintenant résonnait dans sa gorge. Pendant qu'Antonio était en train de brûler de l'intérieur, Lovino ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Qu'est ce que c'était drôle de voir Espagne en panique juste à cause d'un plat! La vengeance était réussie.

-Lovi, t'a mis quoi dedans?! Finit par dire Espagne, ne sentant plus sa bouche.

-Une sauce épicée, que j'ai fait parce que je suis _arrabbiato_ contre toi! Dit il une fois calmé de son fou rire.

-Ah mais... je suis désolé, Lovi. Promis, j'oublierai plus la prochaine fois.

-T'a intérêt sinon je te refais bouffer cette sauce _arrabbiata_ , de gré ou de force!

Espagne déglutit rien qu'en repensant au goût beaucoup trop fort de cette sauce. Il n'aimait définitivement pas les plats épicés (et le chorizo ne compte pas).

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà… En vrai, je pense qu'Espagne supporte plus ou moins bien les plats épicés mais on va dire que Romano a eu la main lourde sur le Tabasco, et puis pour des raisons scénaristiques c'est plus drôle ^^ . Pour ce qui est de la recette, j'ai juste prit le premier site ^^'. Peut-être que si vous trouverez d'autres recettes, j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal d'épices qui pouvaient remplacer le Tabasco (piment de Cayenne…).**


	4. Autriche VS les nouvelles technologies

**Petite idée qui a germé pendant que je jouais à ce fameux jeu (vous verrez de quoi je parle ^_-). J'espère que ça vous plaira. :3**

* * *

Autriche rentra chez lui, en claquant violemment la porte, ce qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais. Mais cette fois ci, l'autrichien était énervé. Déjà, il s'était perdu entre le bâtiment de la réunion internationale et son manoir, et puis surtout à cause de CE jeu. Toute la journée, à chaque coin de couloir, même pendant la réunion et dans la rue, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour jouer ou parler de ce jeu. Ce qu'il l'énervait beaucoup.

En plus de vouloir trucider les gens qui jouaient faux, à cause de la rapidité du jeu, ces mêmes personnes se disaient pianistes (alors qu'ils n'appuient que sur des touches aléatoirement placées). Et après, on venait le voir pour lui recommander ce jeu, car soi disant "Il réussira très facilement. C'est un pianiste, il aime le piano, donc un jeu sur le piano c'est bien pour lui. Ça lui sortira peut-être son balai du cul." Et absolument tout le monde lui disait ça (sauf la dernière qui est made in Prusse)! Même Pologne y jouait, malgré ses très nombreuses difficultés avec les nouvelles technologies (vu le nombre de fois où il avait demandé de l'aide à Estonie... comme Autriche d'ailleurs). Et même Hongrie s'y était mise, elle lui avait acheté un téléphone hi-tech pour qu'il puisse l'installer.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de musique pour jouer du Chopin, Roderich passa devant la boite de son nouveau téléphone, qu'il n'avait même pas ouverte. Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal à tester ce jeu? Puisque le monde entier s'obstinait à vouloir le voir jouer. Après tout, si il ne l'aimait pas il pourrait toujours s'en débarrasser. C'est avec une petite curiosité et une grande appréhension, que l'autrichien alluma son nouveau portable et installa le jeu.

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Autriche jouait à ce jeu, et en si peu temps il avait déjà tout fait. Il avait mis un peu de temps à comprendre comment fonctionnait le jeu, mais une fois cela fait, il s'était imposé. Sur toutes les musiques, absolument toutes, l'autrichien avait des scores que personne ne pensait possible d'atteindre. En même temps, est ce que c'était normal d'avoir un score à 12 chiffres sur ce jeu?! Il avait même été félicité par le créateur en personne, pour ses scores, et avait reçu un trophée. Bien que le monde entier avait poussé Autriche a y jouer, maintenant il n'espérait plus le battre. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et c'était même par fatigue que Roderich faisait exprès de perdre, étant donné que les musiques continuaient jusqu'à l'infini.

D'ailleurs, Autriche commençait vraiment à s'en lasser de ce jeu, il n'avait plus rien à faire dessus. Au moins, il avait la paix puisque plus personne venait lui parler de ce jeu.

Mais bon appuyer sur un écran et avoir des scores élevés c'est pas mal, mais ça ne valait pas le son d'un piano à queue. Alors petit à petit, Roderich se lassa du jeu, n'y jouant plus, et finit par le désinstaller pour se remettre à son bon vieux piano classique.

Cette aventure avait été sympa. Mais bon qui sait? Peut-être il le retélécharger pour une mise à jour.


	5. Paint it, Rose!

**Vous imaginez France en tant que grand peintre?...**

* * *

Déambulant sans grande conviction, de salle en salle, au milieu des visiteurs, Arthur regardait d'un air indifférent l'exposition qui se tenait au Louvre. Une simple présentation de tableaux et sculptures mondialement connus, mais cette fois-ci avec l'ajout de touches personnelles propres aux artistes. On aurait dit une modernisation du grand musée parisien. Certaines œuvres étaient tellement modifiées qu'elles ne ressemblaient plus à rien ou appartenaient plus à l'art contemporain, ce qui n'était pas franchement du goût d'Angleterre.

Si l'anglais était ici, aujourd'hui, c'est seulement parce que Francis avait fait des pieds et mains pour sa présence. Il avait fini par accepter, pour qu'il arrête de le harceler avec cette idée, et puis parce qu'il aimait bien l'art du français, partageant parfois les mêmes goûts (même si il ne l'avouerait jamais). Mais en arrivant ici, Arthur se demandait dans quoi France l'avait encore fourré. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le fameux fauteur de troubles.

Angleterre entra dans une nouvelle salle, dédiée à l'art pictural, où quelques visiteurs y admiraient les peintures présentes. Au moment où il entra, quelques regards se posèrent sur lui et très vite des ricanements, plus ou moins étouffés, et des visages gênés envahirent la pièce. Arthur sentit qu'il était le centre de ces étranges réactions, pourtant il n'avait rien de choquant ou de drôle. Habillé d'un costard gris, il avait chaussé ses yeux d'une paire de lunettes rouges, pour paraître plus professionnel et ne pas abîmer ses vieux yeux. Il ne voyait rien qui pourrait déclencher le rire, chez un groupe de lycéens qu'il croisa. Ne sachant toujours pas la raison de tout cela, l'anglais continua son chemin en essayant d'agir le plus naturellement possible, et d'ignorer les bavardages dans son dos.

Une grande peinture attira son attention, elle semblait plus classique et traditionnelle que les précédentes œuvres.

Mais arrivé devant la grande toile, il se figea.

Le tableau était une interprétation simplifié de La Création d'Adam de Michel-Ange, seul quatre personnages y étaient représentaient sur le paysage semblable à l'œuvre originale. À la différence de se frôler, ici, les mains de l'homme et de "Dieu" s'entrelaçaient dans un cœur rose. Une rose cachée l'entrejambe de l'homme, "Dieu" ressemblait plus à un ange avec son auréole au-dessus de la tête et ses rougeurs aux joues, et deux chérubins l'accompagnaient. Mais ce qui mis réellement Arthur dans une gêne immense et une rage folle, c'est les personnes qui y étaient clairement représentés. L'homme portait évidemment le visage de Francis, tandis que "l'ange-Dieu" le sien, les angelots étaient Alfred et Mathieu plus jeunes.

Voilà pourquoi le français avait tellement insisté pour qu'il vienne à cette exposition. Et il pensait peut-être se sentir fier de ce _stupid_ _frog_?! Pas étonnant que tout le monde ayant vu la peinture le regardent bizarrement. France regretterai amèrement d'avoir voulu se prendre pour Michel-Ange!

C'est à ce moment précis que le concerné choisi de faire son apparition, en fonçant vers Angleterre, les poings serrés et tremblant pour essayer de contenir sa colère.

-Angleterre! Est ce que tu veux m'épouser?

- _WHAT?! No way, stupid frog! Did you really think that I would accept, with this_?! Hurla l'anglais en secouant le peintre improvisé comme un prunier.

* * *

Dans un coin de la pièce, Gilbert et Antonio admirait la scène tout en mangeant du pop-corn. Toujours aussi excitant ces disputes de couple! Leur meilleur ami français était bien décidé à conquérir l'insaisissable cœur de l'anglais, mais apparement ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il parviendrait à ses fins.

* * *

 **Tentative n°379 de France pour sa demande en mariage à Angleterre.**

 **Insipiré d'une image prise sur Internet (dites moi si vous voulez la référence). ^^**


	6. Stratégie franche

**Petit drabble écrit à la va-vite.**

 **On m'avait demandé du GerIta (n'est ce pas Eleonore Kyubi ^_-), mais je savais pas vraiment quoi faire et puis un petit comic sauvage est apparu et... voilà. ^^**

 **J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira (même si c'est court et probablement mal écrit ^^').**

 **Disclaimer : Rappel, rappel! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont au grand dieu Hima-papa! **

* * *

Attablé à son bureau, Allemagne observait, analysait et remplissait toute sorte de documents politiques et économiques. Vu la montagne organisée de papiers qui recouvrait son bureau, il allait sûrement se coucher assez tard, encore une fois. L'Allemand espérait juste ne pas dépasser l'heure fixe de son sommeil, sinon il allait être épuisé le lendemain. Malgré l'organisation apparente des documents, ils n'étaient pas classés dans l'ordre qu'aurait souhaité la nation. Que voulez vous? Tout le monde ne pouvait être aussi maniaque et organisé que Ludwig.

Alors que la nation allemande remettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers, des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit en grand, avec un retentissant "BLAM". Sans même se retourner, l'Allemand savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

- _Doitsu! Doitsu!_

Veneziano avait cette "fâcheuse" tendance à appeler Allemagne par son nom japonais, depuis que la nation du soleil levant le lui avait appris.

- _Mein Gott_... Je suis occupé, _Italien_. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- ***biiiiiiiiiiiiip***. Maintenant? Dit-il innocemment et un peu essoufflé.

- _W-WAS_?!

L'Allemand n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le si innocent et gentil Italien venait de lui faire une proposition, assouvissant les plus improbables fantasmes érotiques, de la manière la plus innocente et honnête qui puisse exister. Il devait rêver ce n'était pas possible... Mais en même temps, il avait envie que cela soit bien réel. Même si la demande était soudaine, Ludwig ne pouvait nier qu'il fantasmait vraiment sur le corps de Veneziano, qu'il rêvait de faire des choses pas très catholiques avec lui.

La chaleur de l'embarras et un peu de l'excitation monta en lui, alors qu'il restait planté sur place, en train de buguer et de recoller les morceaux de la situation. Allemagne devait vite retrouver le contrôle de la situation et de son esprit, l'Allemand ne voulait pas encore ressentir la honte et la gêne qu'il avait eu lors du dîner de la Saint-Valentin avec Feliciano.

* * *

~6 heures plus tard~

Quel nuit d'enfer! Veneziano ne regrettait pas d'avoir été aussi franc avec Allemagne, il avaient chacun se montrer une facette d'eux beaucoup plus intime et de toute beauté (en tout cas l'italien trouvait celle de Ludwig très belle). Qu'est ce qu'il l'attendait cette nuit! Même si ça n'avait pas été comme Veneziano l'imaginait, la jouissance et le plaisir atteints avaient été au-delà de ses espérances.

Après s'être assuré que l'allemand dormait encore, Feliciano attrapa son téléphone et répondit à un message.

"J'ai fait comme tu me l'avais suggéré et Doitsu était fou. Mais ouais, c'était cool mais maintenant je peux à peine me tenir debout. Je t'apporterais ta peinture demain, ok... Et j'aurais des pâtes au lit aussi! :D"

Une fois son message envoyé, Veneziano retourna se câliner à l'Allemand, épuisé et avec une bonne douleur dans le bas du dos.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le sacré trio d'imbéciles, aussi connu sous le nom de Bad Touch Trio, s'était réuni chez le blond du groupe, impatients de recevoir la réponse de la nation italienne. Maintenant que le verdict était tombé, les trois amis étaient explosés de rire, en train de saigner abondamment du nez.

Feliciano avait toujours été naïf et innocent, combien de fois avait-il suivi les "conneries" de Francis (qui ne pensait pas qu'il suivrait vraiment ses plans foireux)? Mais là, les Latins avaient fait très fort! Il n'empêche que les trois idiots avaient réussi leur coup, les deux ayant couchés ensemble et faits un pas dans leur déni amoureux, sans trop se poser de questions.

Gilbert et Francis avaient le visage contre la table et tapaient du poing pour essayer de calmer leur fou rire et leur saignements de nez, tandis qu'Antonio avait relevé la tête et secouait le Français frénétiquement, avec un filet de sang nasal bien apparent.

-Oh mon Dieu, Francis! _Eres un campeon! Haga lo a Romano!_

* * *

 **C'était court mais j'espère que c'était drôle ^^ (en tout cas, ça m'a fait rire quand je l'ai vu). Si la référence vous intéresse, elle est dans la description du profil.**

 **Lexique :**

 **- _Mein Gott_ : Mon Dieu en allemand**

 **- _Italien_ : Italie en allemand**

 **- _Eres un campeon! Haga lo a Romano_! : Tu es un champion! Fais le à Romano! en espagnol**


End file.
